A Little Brother's Jealousy
by Jaden Yuki's Little Sister
Summary: Ryo has always been a hotshot, superstar on Duel Academy, but one day he meets a girl named Missy. Now Sho is jealous because he feels like he is loosing his Oniisan completely. Ryo x Sho Zane x Syrus!


Title: A Little Brother's Jealousy

Summary: Ryo has always been a hot-shot, superstar on Duel Academy. All the girls are always after him, but one day he meets a girl named Missy (yes, it's the same one from the show, but this takes place during the **first** year). Now Sho is jealous because he feels like he is loosing his Onii-san completely.

Note: I'm using Japanese names with this, except for Missy's character because I don't know her's. Also... in most Zane x Syrus (or if you perfer with **this** story... Ryo x Sho) stories it is usually Zane (Ryo) that's the one who's jealous so I thought it would be funny if Syrus (Sho) was jealous for once!

Disclaimer: I DO **NOT** OWN THIS SHOW! Wish I did, but life is cruel!

GX - GX

One night at around 10:00 Sho was heading to the lighthouse where he knew Ryo would be. He was heading there because he had been needing to talk to Ryo about something for a while now. Just as he was getting there he saw Ryo with a strange girl so he hid behind a tree and started to listen to their conversation.

"Ryo?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind if I asked you a question?"

"No, go ahead."

"Would you mind if I called you 'Aniki' from now on?" Missy asked, innocently. _'Aniki? But that's what __**I**__ always used to call him. Of course I call Juudai that now, but still. She __**can't**__ have that name... that honor!'_ Sho thought jealously as he continued to watch and hear them.

"Um... I don't know, Missy. I've only known you for a day." Ryo said trying to make an excuse. _'I never want anyone else to call me that. Sho used to call me that.'_ He thought, sadly.

"Oh please, Ryo. I promise that I'll only call you that on special occasions."

"I still don't know. I'll think about it."

"Okay well... I'll see you later, Ryo." Missy said then kissed him the cheek and walked away. Ryo just stood there shocked for a minute before he just cleared his head. Then a minute later he heard a twig snap behind him and he quickly turned around.

"Who's there?" He asked then Sho came out of the bushes. "Sho, what are you doing here? Especially this late at night?"

"I came here to talk to you. Who was she?"

"Who was who?"

"Who was who? That girl you just talking to... **that's** who?"

"Oh... her? She's just a girl I met this morning."

"How much time have you spent with her since then?"

"I've been with her all day, but I've been trying to get rid of her. She can be really annoying when she wants to be. She's always talking about herself. About how pretty she is, what a great duelist she is, how she keeps her good looks. Man, she's annoying!" Ryo said then turned to Sho and he kneeled down so they were eye level. "Sorry. Here I am telling you how annoying Missy can be and you had something you wanted to talk to me about."

"You know what? I don't really feel like telling you anymore. Maybe I'll tell you later, but right now I'm really tired and I want to go to bed." Sho said then walked off back to the Osiris dorm before Ryo could stop him.

-- The next morning --

Sho was walking along one of the roads when Missy came out of the bushes and up to him.

"Hey you're that kid... the one that was with Ryo last night." Missy said.

"Yeah... so?"

"What are **you** to Ryo anyway?"

"If you **must** know... Ryo is my brother."

"Oh, so **you're** Ryo's brother. He was talking about you yesterday. He wouldn't stop... which rather annoyed me."

"Yeah, well he got rather annoyed with you talking about yourself." Sho said and Missy glared at him.

"You are in the way. If I ever want to get to Ryo I need to get rid of the one person he cares about more than anything. Hey, if you have a problem the only thing to do is **destroy** that problem. And right now... **you're** the problem." Missy said. "So I guess I'll just have to destroy **you**." Missy said then took out her duel disk. "And the only way to do that is in a duel. This **is** after all **Duel** Academy."

"Fine, I accept your duel challenge."

"The stakes?"

"If you beat me then you can have Ryo."

"Against?"

"If **I** win. You have to **never**,** ever** ask him that question again."

"What question would that be?"

"You can **never** ask if you can call him Aniki again... **and** leave him alone."

"I accept."

"Good. Now... lets get on with it."

"I agree." Missy said then they ran for a clearing in the woods. Then they went to oppisite sides of the clearing and got ready.

"Duel!" They yelled after they were both ready and the duel began.

-- The very end of the duel (I'm skipping the duel because even though I pretty much Sho's deck by heart... I don't know Missy's very well.) --

Sho got hit by one of Missy's insect monsters and went back, falling to the ground as his life points went to zero.

"Ha, I win! Ryo is **mine** and he's going to **stay** mine! You got that shrimpo?!" She yelled across the clearing after Sho sat up. _'I-I lost. I'm sorry, Ryo. I thought I could beat her... I really did, but I let you down in the end. I'm a failure as your little brother.'_ Sho thought then Ryo came through the bushes.

"Sho!" Ryo yelled then ran up to him and kneeled down next to him. "Are you okay? What happened? I heard you scream and I came running."

"I'm fine."

"Don't forget our agreement, shrimpo!" Missy yelled from across the feild.

"What agreement?" Ryo asked.

"We agreed that if I lost... she could have you."

"Y-you bet me?"

"I'm sorry, Ryo. I thought I would beat her."

"What would of happened if you **had**?"

"She would of had to leave you alone."

"I-I could of been rid of her?"

"I'm sorry. I don't deserve to even be your brother if I'm willing to sacrifice you for something I know I can't win." Sho said as he started to cry and ran off.

"Sho!" Ryo called after him, but it was no use, Sho was already gone. Ryo got up and was about to run after Sho, but Missy went up and hugged him around the waist from behind and snuggled into his back.

"Looks like it's just you and me... Aniki."

"I don't like you! Don't you get it! I **don't** like you! Your stupid, selfesh, and you talk about yourself too much! I **don't** love you! I-I'm... in love with Sho!" Ryo yelled then broke away from Missy, and ran in the direction Sho ran off in, leaving her **very** confused.

-- With Sho --

Sho reached the waterfall in the woods and then finally fell to his knees, clutching his stomach, and continued to cry. After a couple minutes he heard someone call his name and he immediately recognized the voice.

"Onii-san?" He whispered softly then Ryo came through the bushes. Before Sho could say anything else Ryo ran up to him and tightly hugged him. "Onii-san?" He whispered. "You shouldn't be with me. Missy and I had a deal."

"I don't care about the stupid deal. I wouldn't spend another minute with Missy if my life depended on it." He said as he continued to pull Sho even closer into his chest. "Even if I **did** like her no one could **ever** replace you in my heart."

"Because I'm your only brother?"

"No, not **that**. It's because I love you, Sho. More then a brother should **ever** love a sibling, but I can't help it." Ryo said then they pulled away from eachother embrace just enough to be able to look in eachother's eyes. "I love you... more then you could **ever** know."

"I think I **do** know, Ryo... how much you love me I mean. **I** care for **you** just as much."

"A-are you saying that you love me too?"

"I guess I am." Sho said then out of nowhere Ryo leaned down and kissed Sho forcefully. Sho wasn't nervous, but **was** a little shocked at first. He quickly got over his shock though and kissed Ryo back. They continued kissing for a couple minutes before they finally pulled away, panting heavily from lack of oxygen. Before either of them knew it... they were kissing again. Ryo layed Sho down onto the ground and got on top of him. "Ryo... how long have you... been wanting... to do this?" Sho asked between delicate, passion filled kisses.

"For... a while... now." He said, also in between kisses. Then they continued making out for a long time.

GX - GX

Just something I felt like writing! I hope you people enjoyed it and I am currently working on a **much** longer story that **may** become a chapter story! We will have to wait and see! Hope you liked **this** story and please review! They make me warm and fuzzy all over!


End file.
